Grojband: The Nightmare
by TheDarkEmerald
Summary: Corey is visited by a powerful and sinister entity that entertains itself through the suffering of others. What horrors will Corey have to endure, and why has he been chosen? This one-shot is related to my other fanfic, Grojband: In Session. In order to understand what is happening, please go give that a read. Reviews and comments are much appreciated.
**This one-shot is related to my current fanfic, Grojband: In Session. The reason this isn't an actual part of the main story is because I wanted to write something more…violent, at the time, but this does pertain to that story and contains foreshadowing for future events. This one-shot also reveals the main villain to my fanfic, which is intended. Enjoy.**

Corey Riffin had just finished getting ready for bed; he had his pajamas on, his warm milk was gone, and he was ready to drift off into slumberland. He did a few stretches and made a few yawns as he looked out the window. A large thunderstorm was brewing outside, and it gave Corey bad vibes. "Well shucks, I hope this storm isn't too bad. I'd like to get some sleep tonight."

Corey crawled onto his bed and wrapped himself in his blankets and began getting comfortable. Raindrops began hitting against his window, and to Corey they were almost soothing. Corey felt himself slowly drifting into a deep sleep, and just the first crack of thunder bellowed, he was out. Corey's eyes slowly opened, and to his surprise he found himself in a large and endless white plain. It was empty and his footsteps echoed when he walked, Corey was confused as to where he was; he had just fallen asleep in his bedroom not too long ago.

Corey: "Hello?" His voice echoed into the blank abyss, and yet somehow managed to bounce back towards him. "Sweet echo, I could use something like this for the band."

Corey looked around, shrugged, and began to just walk forward. He felt that if he kept going in a single direction he'd find something eventually. All the while he was walking he kept getting this nagging feeling…like he was being watched. He kept looking over his shoulder, hoping to see something behind him, but there was nothing but the white plains behind him. "So, is this like…a dream?"

 _?: "Ah, the boy finally asks the secret question!"_

Corey: "Woah, who's there?!"

The voice was deep and seemed to echo out on its own, like the voice had a layered effect on it. Laughter echoed throughout the void as the voice got closer towards Corey.

 _?: "Fret not, young Riffin, I am merely an entity that resides in these plains of nothingness."_

Corey turned around and came face to face with a golden version of himself…and it had no eyes. The doppelganger stared at Corey with a large grin and slowly extended out its arm for a handshake. The dark eye sockets haunted Corey's vision, but he reluctantly returned the handshake to the strange being before him.

Corey: "So…do you have a name?"

 _?: "Listen boyo, I don't have a name that I originate with, but you can call me by what an old buddy of mine used to call me…Halo."_

Corey: "Okay…Halo, so what is this place?"

 _Halo: "This is where I reside! Welcome to the center of all sentient subconsciousness!"_

Corey only looked at his gold self with a confused look.

 _Halo: "I can see that you're confused, it's because there's nothing here right? Well that just isn't true my blue-haired compadre! Your brain's just too small to be able to see the endless and countless thoughts of an infinite amount of sentient beings!"_

The being floated around Corey as it explained what the place was, but he just kept getting an uneasy feeling from him. "Do you think you could maybe, I dunno, change your appearance?"

 _Halo: "What's the matter kid, don't like talking to yourself? Funny coming from the guy who replaced his friends with crude replicas made from garbage! But alright, I'll change."_

With a snap of its fingers, the being changed from Corey's form to another form that was familiar to him. Standing at 5 feet and 8 inches was a male with large, poofy hair, wearing nothing more than a hoodie and sweatpants. The being then lifted its feet off the ground and began floating again, but his smile grew wider and more sinister.

Corey: "M-Marvin!?"

 _Halo: "That's right little man, that godfather of yours has a lot of secrets he's hiding from you and your friends! One of those secrets…just happens to be me."_

Corey felt fear rise into him, he didn't know what to do so he began to slowly back away from the golden entity. Yet Corey felt something behind him and found it to be Halo floating behind him. Corey looked back and forth to where Halo was to where he was now.

Corey: "I-I was looking right at you, how did you-"

Halo grabbed Corey by the neck and lifted him off the floor. _"You're in my world, bitch!"_

Corey tried to fight off the entity's grip to no avail. "What do you want with me, why can't I wake up!?"

 _Halo: "You'll wake up, when I want you to wake up. For now, there are some places I'd like to show you. Tell me, have you heard of an alternate universe?"_

The evil being chuckled lightly as the scenery changed around them. Corey looked around at where they were now; it was a back alley in a large city, and it was storming outside. Halo dropped Corey into a puddle below them, which Corey hit with a splash.

 _Halo: "Now before we begin, there are some rules to this you must be aware of. We may be in an alternate universe, but we're both nothing more than subconscious entities so we can't interact with anyone here. No talking, no touching, nothing."_

Corey: "Why are you doing this, I don't understand!"

Halo grabbed Corey's cheeks with one hand and brought him close to its face so that Corey was staring into the empty eye sockets. _"It's been a long time since I had a play toy. Now listen closely."_

The fiend tilted Corey's head so that his ear was facing the apartment building behind them. Corey listened carefully and began hearing two adults arguing on the top floor, one man and one woman. He began concentrating on the voices, and they started to sound…familiar. "I-is that…me, and Laney!?"

Halo only began to slowly go into a laughing fit as he let go of Corey. Corey started running towards the apartment, what he was hearing…he didn't like it.

Older Laney: "Corey what happened to you, you use to be sweet, you used to care about me, you used to care about the music! What happened?!"

Older Corey: "I'll tell you what happened, Kin and Kon ditched us! We were doing so well, but no, Kin had to go make his fancy machines, and Kon decided pro wrestling was his 'calling'!"

Older Laney: "Why didn't you stop them, talk them out of it!?"

Older Corey: "Don't think I didn't try Laney!"

Corey started running faster, he was getting desperate. He didn't like hearing this hostility; he and Laney had only been going out for a little over a month, and sure they fought a little, but not like this…not like this.

Older Laney: "We can't keep living like this Core, I never imagined that we'd end up like this."

Older Corey: "Well we're going to have to deal with it Laney!"

Corey began hearing more than what they were saying, he could hear their surroundings and what they were doing. He didn't stop, he just kept climbing the stairs to the top floor; Corey didn't care about Halo's rules, he had to stop the fighting.

Corey heard the older Laney begin to sob and fall onto her knees.

Older Corey: "Quit your crying, I said quit it!"

Corey stopped dead in his tracks when he heard it, it was a slap. He couldn't believe it, he would never raise a hand towards Laney, or any of his friends. This wasn't him though, this older Corey had gone through a lot that he couldn't understand. Corey kept going up the stairs, he was afraid of what was going to happen next.

Older Laney: "C-Corey…y-you hit me…YOU FUCKING HIT ME! H-how could you!? After everything we've been through together!?"

Corey heard Laney heading towards their door, which he finally saw down the hall, but he was getting tired.

Older Corey: "And where the hell do you think you're going!?"

Older Laney: "Away from you, I can't believe I loved someone as dumb and horrible as you!"

Older Corey: "You're not going anywhere."

Older Laney: "And what are you- Corey, where did you get that!? No Corey please! Please!"

Corey: "No…no don't do it. For fuck's sake don't do it!" Corey's heart began pumping with what felt like adrenaline and sprinted towards the door.

But Corey stopped just as his hand was two inches from the doorknob; there was a gun shot. Corey's hand began to tremble, he felt his heart tear out of his chest. He slowly opened the door, and on the ground in front of him, lied an older Laney Penn. She was beautiful, her hair had grown past her shoulders, she had a slim yet slightly curved figure, and she still rocked that same eye makeup that defined her look.

Standing in front of her was a drunk, sorry-looking older Corey; wearing a black tank top, slightly grown out his hair, tattoos covering both his arms, and in his hand a small hand gun. The very hand gun he just used to shoot the one woman who loved him, and that he loved back. The older Corey snapped out of his drunken dazed and looked around the cramped apartment for signs to what had just happened. He began to shake and threw the gun across the room.

Older Corey: "Oh my god…Laney no, please no I didn't mean to I…" he went on his knees and began holding Laney in his arms. "What have I done….what have I done!? I'm sorry, Laney please come back! Please come back to me, I'M SORRY!"

The older Corey went into a full blown sob, and Corey got angry at him.

Corey: "No you dumb idiot, if you were really sorry you wouldn't have done it!" Corey began hitting at his older self, but to no avail, he wasn't landing a single blow nor did the older version hear him. Corey then felt a cold presence behind him.

 _Halo: "Hush Corey, this is my favorite part."_

The older Corey gently put Laney on the floor and went to grab the gun. Once he found it he went back over to Laney, knelt down, and put her head in his lap. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before putting the gun to his head. "I'll make it up to you Lanes…I swear."

Corey: "No."

When the trigger was pulled Corey became sick to his stomach. He just witnessed his older self commit suicide, the blood, the gore, it was all over the walls and floor. Corey quickly regained himself and attempted to throw a punch at Halo, but it just grabbed him by the wrist.

 _Halo: "Oh, we're not done yet."_

The golden entity snapped its fingers again and they were both transported outside a large hospital, and yet the time nor weather seemed to change. Corey gave Halo an angry look, but it only gestured towards the front door. Corey slowly walked into the hospital, it was dark and looked inactive at the moment; Corey then noticed there was light coming from a room down a hallway. When he reached the room he peaked over to look into it, and was surprised as to what he saw.

He saw an older Laney and an older Corey both in hospital beds hooked up to multiple machines. They were both in critical condition, their eyes were bandaged up, but everything else was under a sheet so Corey couldn't tell what happened.

Corey: "I'm so confused…I just watched them die."

 _Halo: "Alternate universe buddy, events occurred differently here therefore different outcomes."_

Corey looked again at the two adults and noticed someone sitting in-between the two beds, asleep. It was an older Carrie Beff, and as to why she was here Corey had no idea. A doctor seemed to appear out of nowhere and lightly shook her awake.

Doctor: "Ms. Beff, please do get up. There's nothing more you can do for them now."

Carrie stirred awake and gave the doctor a sad look, "what happened to them? Please doctor, tell me…what happened?"

Doctor: "They were…attacked in the streets. When paramedics showed up, both of them had burns across their eyes. Corey had his left hand crushed and several broken ribs with some internal bleeding. Laney however…"

Older Carrie: "What…tell me!"

Doctor: "Whoever attacked them had remarkable precision. Laney's abdominal area was pierced by a large knife…if these two manage to survive, there's no way that she'll be able to have children."

Carrie's face sunk as she looked back between Corey and Laney in the beds. All that could be heard was the rain on the windows and the beeping from the machines.

Older Carrie: "Can you give me a minute…I'll be right out."

Doctor: "Of course."

The doctor left and Carrie knelt down on the floor between the beds. Corey stood in the corner and watched as she started getting more frustrated and began sobbing.

Older Carrie: "I'm so sorry you two…I should have been there. Maybe I could have, I don't know, I could've done something!"

Just then two hands reached out towards Carrie and touched her cheeks. Carrie didn't look up but put her hands over her friends' hands. They both wiped the tears streaming from her eyes. When they began to speak it was weak and raspy.

Older Laney: "Shhh, it's okay Carrie. It wasn't your fault."

Older Corey: "We didn't see it coming, if we couldn't defend ourselves, you being there would have gotten you hurt as well."

Older Carrie: "But…but…Laney, the doctor said-"

Older Laney: "I know…I know. It really hurt me when he said it, but I have to stay strong because if I cry it will only hurt me more."

Older Carrie: "But we could have been a family! I couldn't have children, and you and Corey were planning for so long, and then…this shit happens!"

Older Corey: "Carrie, babe, please don't cry…we need you to be strong for all of us now."

Carrie looked up at the hurt Corey with a horrified expression, "Corey…what are you talking about?"

Older Laney: "Carrie, sweetheart, we need you to end this…we're both in so much pain…please?"

Carrie began pulling at her hair and sobbed harder as she shook her head. Corey couldn't believe what he was witnessing, he tried to look away but Halo grabbed his face again and made him watch.

 _Halo: "No no no…keep. WATCHING!"_

Carrie slowly stood up from the floor and wiped her tears away. She then gave both Corey and Laney a kiss on the forehead before going over to the outlet the machines were hooked up to. She hesitantly reached for the cords before pulling them out in one swift movement. "I love you both."

Older Corey and Laney: "We love you too."

Carrie then ran out of the room as the machines began to flat line; audible yelling was heard from the hallway, but Corey covered his ears, he didn't want to hear anymore. He felt someone gently patting his head, but he already knew it was.

 _Halo: "There there Corey, it's over…for now."_ The sinister being then laughed maniacally, snapping its fingers again. Corey fell to the ground into another puddle of water to his annoyance. Corey looked around as to where he was brought to this time, and to his surprise it was the inside of an open-roof stadium. There was a large stage set up in the center with an enormous crowd gathered around it. Corey picked himself up to get a better look and saw that it was his band playing on stage. As excited as he was, Corey couldn't help but also feel a deep worry; he had been shown terrible things up to this point, what was going to go wrong?

Corey looked up at the open stadium roof, if it was storming, wouldn't the roof be closed? Corey made his way around the crowd and onto the stage and watched as his band performed amazingly, Corey couldn't believe it. It was also the first time he got to see an older Kin and Kon, although they hadn't changed much they still had their own distinct appearances. Kin grew his hair out a bit and Kon managed to grow a small goatee and buffed up a bit.

When they finished the crowd went absolutely wild with applause, so much that Corey couldn't help but applaud as well.

Older Corey: "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight! I know that the weather's not having it, but we won't let that stop Grojband!"

Whistles and cheers came from the crowd as they all waved Grojband's signature rock hand gesture. Then everything felt like it went into slow motion. Corey saw a small glimpse of light up in the stands across from the stage, and without a sound, the older Corey fell onto his back on stage. Laney screamed when she saw blood covering the stage, and more scream of terror and panic began as the crowd began to scramble. Police officers appeared on stage covering the rest of the band from any other harm.

Corey phased through one of the police officers to watch the event unfold. Laney and the twins were hunched over Corey with tears in their eyes.

Older Laney: "Corey, Corey can you hear me?"

Older Corey: " *cough* Yeah…I can hear you Lanes."

Older Kin: "You're gonna be okay Corey, paramedics are on their way."

Older Kon: "Yeah so, don't you quit out on us you hear?"

The older Corey only smiled at his friends and coughed a bit more. His breathing started to slow and become shallower. "Sorry guys, but I don't think I'm gonna make it. We've *cough* been through a lot haven't we? So many adventures, such awesome times. Kin *cough* no bringing me back from the dead; don't wanna ruin our image with a stunt like that."

Kin rubbed his eyes as he gave his friend a thumbs up for reassurance.

Older Corey: "Kon…don't stop making people smile. Keep on rockin and don't let the party stop." Corey held his hand out for a fist bump which Kon happily returned.

The weakening Corey slowly turned his head towards a sunken Laney, who was trying her best to put pressure onto Corey's wound.

Older Corey: "And Laney…"

Older Laney: "Shut up you dummy…don't you dare say another word."

Corey watched as the older Laney fought back her tears and saw his older self put his hand on her face.

Older Corey: "I need to be stronger than you've ever been. Not just for me, but for everyone. And could you tell Trina…I'm sorry for not being the best little brother?"

The waterworks started, and Laney couldn't control herself. "Corey…please don't leave us. We still have so much to do…what about our baby?"

Corey gasped when he heard her say that and he began crying too. He then turned around and covered his ears and tightly shut his eyes. "No more! Make it all stop!" After a few minutes of waiting, Corey hesitantly opened his eyes and found himself back in the endless white void; with Halo floating in front of him with a small smirk on its face. "Why are you doing this to me?"

For the first time since they met, Corey watched as the smile on Halo's face disappeared and an angry scowl took it place.

 _Halo: "Why you ask…WHY!?"_ Halo grabbed Corey by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to his face, _"because that son of a bitch godfather of yours decided to go soft! He made a deal with your dad, promising no harm to come to you or your sister. Unfortunately I play by very specific rules, and because of that promise, I can't harm either of you physically…but that can't stop me from harming you mentally."_

Corey: "What did Marvin even do to you!?"

Halo put its mouth close to Corey's ear and angrily whispered one thing, _"he threw me away."_

Halo then let go of Corey and watched him fall in the final nightmare he had in store for the blue-haired rocker. Corey landed on an old and musty couch in what looked like an old, run-down version of his home.

Everything was gray, and it was quite; dust floated in the air like it had the run of the place. The only light sources was the occasional flickering of the kitchen and the static of the television set. Corey cautiously walked up the stairs and noticed tears in the wallpaper, broken glass on the floor, and sudden creaks of the floorboards. When he reached the top of the stairs he began hearing a heavy, aggressive breathing coming from down the hallway.

A familiar voice called out Corey's name, and Corey didn't like it. Slowly revealing herself from the darkness was Laney, but she didn't seem like herself. Her makeup was running, her clothes had cuts all over, and her eyes were red from what seemed like endless crying. Corey then noticed the knife in her right hand, not her usual switchblade, but a large kitchen knife.

Laney: "I've been waiting for you for so long Corey! I…I thought you stood me up, but you'd never do that, would you Corey!?"

Corey ran; he knew he was in danger this time, so he ran as fast as he could down the stairs and to the front door. He tried opening it but found that it was locked, and he knew he wasn't strong enough to kick it down so he ran towards the kitchen. Corey was cornered, and he heard Laney getting closer as she was carving the knife into the wall as she got closer.

Laney: "What's wrong Core, don't you love me anymore? After finally getting together, you stand me up on our first big date? That's unforgivable Corey!"

Corey: "You're right Laney, and I'm sorry! I-I promise I'll make it up to you!"

Laney appeared through the kitchen entryway holding the knife up, pointing at Corey. "Oh, I know you will Corey. Because I'm going to cut you open, stuff you, and then we can be together forever!"

Laney charged at Corey with the knife high in the air, and without thinking Corey kicked Laney back into the wall. She shook her head and looked up angrily at Corey, but I turned into a sinister smirk. "Did you just kick me? Well, maybe I'll keep you alive for a bit longer…maybe I can play with you a bit before I kill you."

Corey didn't like what she was insinuating, he had to think fast or else this nightmare would become a prison for him. When Laney charged again and lunged with her knife out in front Corey quickly grabbed her arm and spun her into the refrigerator. The impact caused the aged fridge to wobble and finally topple over. Corey heard Laney scream in pain and looked to see that the fridge had pinned her left arm.

Corey backed up against the wall as Laney flailed her good arm with the knife and kicked her legs. Halo then appeared above them laughing evilly.

Corey: "I thought you said you weren't allowed to physically harm me?!"

 _Halo: "I can't…but she can, and remember Corey, you're in my world so whatever happens to you here, happens to you for real!"_

Corey was distracted for too long as he felt a sharp pain in his foot. He yelled and saw that Laney managed to reach him and cut his foot, but it wasn't big enough to do any real harm. Corey slowly made his way into the living room and saw Laney was making an attempt to escape by cutting her pinned arm off.

Corey: "Laney come on, this is crazy! We can talk about this!"

Laney: "I'm done talking to you, you blue-haired idiot!"

Corey made his way to the fireplace where he grabbed the poker used to move firewood. Laney then appeared from behind the couch, the lights from the kitchen flickered to emphasize Laney's insanity. Blood was dripping down from where her arm used to be, and her eyes were red with rage. Corey tripped and fell onto the ground but kept his focus on Laney with his improvised weapon at the ready. Laney charged, and in a desperate attempt, Corey thrust the poker forward and felt it hit something. When he looked up he found he had plunged the poker into Laney's heart, and she looked at him in shock and gasping for breath.

Laney: "C-Corey?"

Corey: "Y-yes Laney?"

Laney: "I love you~."

Laney's body went limp, and Corey frightfully let go of the poker and curled up against the wall. He began rocking himself back and forth trying to calm down. He then felt someone leaning on his head and looked up to see Halo casually filing its nails as if nothing happened. Corey got angry, stood up, and grabbed it by the collar with both of his hands.

Corey: "Are you finally done!?"

 _Halo: "Just about, I would have liked to do more, but unfortunately for me someone's trying to wake you up. Before we part let me tell you something; when you wake up, you won't remember a single thing that has happened in here, until we meet again that is. You have fun now…boy!"_

Corey shot up from his bed in a heated sweat, and immediately felt a slap on his face.

Katrina: "Holy crap, sorry Corey! You were screaming in your sleep, are you alright?"

Corey: "I'm fine, why was I screaming?"

Katrina: "You tell me! You're also, ew, covered in sweat."

Corey grabbed a towel from off of his floor and dried himself from the sweat, still confused as to what happened. There was then a knock at the door before a blonde young man peeked his head through, it was their godfather, Marvin.

Marvin: "Is Corey okay, what happened?"

Corey: "Jeez, nothing happened, I'm fine really!"

Marvin gave Corey a suspicious look, "was it a nightmare?"

Corey rolled his eyes and made a light scoff, "I don't remember okay, maybe it was but I don't have any recollection of it! Now can I please go back to bed?"

Marvin sighed and rubbed his eyes, "alright…goodnight."

Katrina gave Corey a big hug before heading back to bed herself. Corey put his hands on his hips before feeling a sting on his foot. "Ow, what happened to my foot?"


End file.
